Desire
by lundyn
Summary: Mako cannot keep Korra out of his mind. Updated! Makorra, Solo
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after the very end of episode two, which just has to be the very best ending to an episode of just about anything. Please enjoy.

Mako stares out across the bay at Air Temple Island from the best vantage point in the entire arena complex; a window from his and his brothers modest living quarters. Days ago after the news of the Avatar being in the city had hit the newspapers Mako had been sitting in this same spot. He wasn't able to help himself then. He had seen her picture, and was instantly struck with the thought of s_he's cute..._ and he was able to look at where she lives almost any time he wanted. Mako had thought that his window was the closest he would be able to get to the Avatar. After all, she was the _Avatar_. She was in training, and probably spent all her days training in airbending. Also, being the Avatar _surely_ meant she was very spiritual, why would she even be interested in pro-bending, let alone acknowledge it's existence? Or so he had thought just days ago. He never expected their two completely different worlds to collide.

So here he is again, gazing out at the Ava...Korra's home, not quite content but not quite brooding either. How could he have been such a jerk? To _her_, of all people. Mako runs the scenario through his mind over and over. He still does not believe that he had failed to recognize her. Mako was used to Bolin bringing girl after girl to watch their matches, so used to it in fact that he had stopped caring. Instead, Mako always stayed focus on the match ahead of him. So even though his brain acknowledged that this new girl was in a Water Tribe get-up, it hadn't made the full connection.

He lets out a very frustrated sigh and clenches his eyes shut for a moment as he mentally berates himself. His thoughts drift to the end of the match, where they had just managed to win in spite of Hasook. His heart had been racing then, he was thoroughly elated as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. He had even made eye contact with her, _by the spirits_. Still, Mako hadn't connected her with the picture in the paper. In fact, it took Korra practically spelling out that she was the Avatar for him to come to his senses that evening.

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot," Mako says to bay, repeating his words from the other night. His eyes focus on the main building on the island with the hope that her bedroom is somewhere in there. "I really am an idiot."

With another sigh, Mako lowers his head. He had only made things worse after that. Even though he hadn't wanted to, Mako had continued to act aloof towards Korra. That stupid Hasook had ditched him and Bolin just before their match this evening, and she showed up just in time.

Mako hits himself on the forehead with his right hand three times before resting it in his palm. "And just what did I do?" he mumbles quietly. "I said I didn't want to look like a fool." A low grumble rises from his throat and Mako wishes so badly that something was within arms reach so he could engulf it in a giant fireball. His pride had gotten the better of him. As much as he wanted to accept her offer of help, not only did he not know if Korra had ever even played a game before, but Mako didn't want anyone thinking he needed to rely on the Avatar for help. Silently he had thanked the spirits when Korra said she was going to be their replacement anyway. Though the match had started out rough, the beautiful Avatar had come through in the end.

His thoughts flash forward to after the match, when he told Korra what he thought of her performance. At that moment, however, Mako wanted to tell her more than he did. He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful. The way she moved was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. Yet he chickened out, and while what he said was true, she was indeed a natural, he hadn't told her the whole truth.

Mako's heart races while he can't take his eyes off of the island. He can feel his blood rushing, and it's rushing down his abdomen to his groin the more he thinks of Korra. Her scent, in particular. She smells exactly like he thought she would. A dusky, earthy scent, similar to Bolin's but _so_ much more feminine; a faint hint of ash with a heavy dose of exotic smokiness. But above all, what Mako loves the most is how she smells akin to fresh rain and it is so crisp, clean and vibrant he swears it brings all the other smells together. It combines them all in one smell that Mako is sure that is what an Avatar is supposed to smell like. Especially one as beautiful as she is.

With eyes closed, breathing in deeply and keeping her scent in the front of his mind, Mako feels his pants tighten. He grunts in frustration, feeling ever so slightly ashamed that a girl he has only known for barely two days has affected him so much. Yes, he's attracted to girls, even kissed a few, but any girl he found remotely attractive Mako was always able to keep his head together and stay cool. No girl ever entered his thoughts when he didn't want it. This was not so with Korra. Every time he shuts his eyes, there she is, her image burned into his mind.

Mako stretches and fidgets on the window sill. He's trying desperately to make the tightness in his pants go away. He cannot believe how his body is betraying him. He's lusting over the Avatar, over Korra. Over her luscious dark brown hair that he wants to run his hands through over and over and can't help but wonder what Korra would look like with it down. Or wet...

He shakes his head, trying to remove the image of a very wet, very naked Korra rising from the bay below him. How her skin would glisten under the moonlight, each drop of water like a shimmering diamond. How her hair would stick to her skin, and how some of her hair would barely cover her nipples. Her beautifully dark, erect nipples.

_This isn't working_, he thinks to himself. She just won't leave his mind. Why would he want her to? She was gorgeous, beautiful in every way. Korra's breasts were just the right size, and the blue top she wears just accentuates them perfectly. And the way it clings to her back. Oh _spirits_, Mako had never imagined a woman's back could be sexy, but her's was. Korra was muscular, but just in the right way, and her shirt showed every bit of it off. Mako imagines Korra with her back turned to him and she is slowly, oh so slowly, taking that very shirt off, revealing every inch of that beautiful skin. From her lower back, up to the middle where her spine is so clearly defined he wants nothing more than to trace a finger up and down it, then finally exposing her shoulder blades and shoulders, her shirt completely removed.

Mako shudders at the thought of just being able to touch the skin on her back. He can no longer control himself, and he lets his inhibitions go. Day dreaming of every inch of Korra, Mako takes his left hand and begins to stroke his throbbing, almost painful, erection through his pants. His body is craving hers, begging for release in some form. He lets out a large exhale as he touches himself, imagining that it's not his hand, but Korra's. Oh what he would give for it to really be hers. Korra would never touch him like this, he's sure of it. If anything, Mako would just be satisfied to hold Korra close. To have her close enough that he would feel her breath on his neck, but still look into her eyes.

Yes, _yes_, that is all he needs. Mako grunts as it becomes clear to him that just rubbing himself through his clothes won't be enough. Not intending to become an exhibitionist, unless Korra ever wants him to be that is, Mako slides off the window sill onto the floor with his back against the wall. Positioning himself in just the right way, Mako can turn his head to look back at Air Temple Island without over straining his neck. Anxiously loosening his pants, the last thing he wants is Bolin to find him like this, Mako frees his aching member into the crisp night air. That alone elicits a gasp of pleasure, imagining that it was actually Korra using her waterbending on him.

Wrapping his left hand around himself, Mako begins to pump it up and down with images of him and Korra flooding his mind. He wants to hold her so badly, to have his hands on her small waist, and whisper "_Korra_" into her ear. Then, if the spirits blessed him enough for once in his life, Korra would whisper not his name but "_Please_". Mako shivers at the thought, pleasure creeping up his spine. He knows exactly how he'd like to hear her say the word too. Sultry, a light hint of teasing, and desperately begging him. _Yes_... Begging him to please touch her, to bring her closer to him.

Mako moans through his teeth, trying to stay as silent as he can. Bolin should still be in the gym doing a late post-game workout, but Mako doesn't know when his younger brother will be coming to bed. Korra floods back into his mind, shoving out any thought of Bolin discovering his older sibling in a compromising position. Beautiful, sexy, wild Korra. What would she be like in bed, Mako wonders. He easily pictures the two of them trading dominance back and forth. He cracks a half smile, pumping his hand over his erection faster as he sees Korra in his mind pushing him onto a bed, tearing off his pants and underclothes and then giving the best spirits be damned blowjob ever in the history of the Four Kingdoms. A hiss of pleasure escapes Mako's lips, and by now he can't keep his mouth closed. An intense orgasm is so close, and while his mind is filled with Korra his body is being fueled with endorphins.

The thought of gaining control over Korra and spreading her legs wide jumps to the front of Mako's minds eye. He had never seen a woman naked down there, but Bolin certainly claims to have seen a woman's most intimate parts and frequently shares such information on the female body with Mako. He doesn't know how much is the truth, and how much is Bolin just exaggerating, but Mako knows deep down that Korra's pussy will be just as beautiful as the rest of her. Although his imaginary self longs to enter into Korra's warmth, he wants to taste her first. Losing control of his hips, which are now bucking into the air in time with his hand, Mako pictures himself bringing his head to her nether lips, and hesitantly reaching out with his tongue for his very first taste of a woman. Not knowing what Korra really tastes like, ideas run through Mako's head. Anything overly sugary or ultra sweet is out. No, her flavor has to be something richer, something strong like her. Whatever it is, Mako knows he will love it if ever by some miracle he gets to live out this fantasy.

The imaginary Mako becomes more sure of himself as Korra responds positively to everything he does. Moving on from simply licking her, and inhaling her scent, Mako discovers her swollen clit and begins to play with it. He is rewarded with the sweet sounds of her moans and gasps. Oh, to hear the real thing, to hear Korra cry out in pleasure. To hear her panting, begging Mako for more, screaming yes over and over, and then finally she would reach her orgasm and let out the most beautiful piercing cry of ecstasy ever heard.

With a cry of his own Mako finally reaches his own orgasm, and erupts into his hand with some of his cum landing on his shirt and pants. Mako shivers, stroking his softening erection just a few more times for that little extra bit of pleasure. His whole body tingles now, his heart practically beating through his chest, but Mako finally feels completely content. He hasn't had a mind blowing orgasm like this one in well, _ever_, and Mako knows that it is all because of the wonderful Korra. Beautiful, stunning Korra who has somehow managed to completely engulf him body and soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I'd like to thank everyone for reading the first part of my humble fanfic. A huge thank you to everyone who left a review, and the huge number of people who have added this story to their favorites. It all means a lot to me. I hope this installment lives up to any expectations!

Part two takes place after the end of episode 5.

Mako tossed and turned in his small bed. He couldn't sleep. The past several days had been something else. The Fire Ferrets' first match in the tournament couldn't have gone more smoothly. It had been such a great match, and the three of them had worked so well together. It had been fantastic to have Korra around for practices, and to see her smiling face each day...

With an audible groan Mako rolled over and pushed his sheets onto the floor with his feet. He couldn't believe that he still couldn't get Korra out of his mind, and he felt that he never would. Korra had been amazing, and that didn't even cover it all.

When Bolin had gone missing Korra had insisted on helping him. It had surprised Mako at first, but then he had realized that as the Avatar it was sort of Korra's duty to do things like rescue people. Plus, they were a team, after all. He doubted Korra had wanted to lose the chance at being a pro-bender. Mako had enjoyed his time with Korra searching for his little brother, as stressful as the situation had been.

He had been nervous when the two of them had woken up so close together during their search, but it had also felt nice to be close to her. Korra had been amazing in rescuing Bolin, even though Mako had been a tad impatient. He had been worried about his brother's safety, after all. But like she always seemed to, Korra had pulled through.

Mako reached for his scarf that hung over the chair next to his bed. He held it up over his face and sighed. He had leant it to Korra the night they rescued Bolin to help hide her identity at the rally. Mako hadn't told Korra it was the only thing he had left of his father, he hadn't told her how much it meant to him, and he hadn't told her that he didn't allow just anyone to touch it. For a few days afterwards it had smelled like her. That powerful smell of fresh rain mixed with earth and smoke. Mako knew he couldn't really deny that he had been a tad disappointed when the smell faded.

He gently placed the scarf back on the chair and leaned his head back on his pillow and held his head in his hands. Mako was upset with himself. He was dating Asami. He _liked_ Asami. She was sweet, gentle and kind. Asami was special, and not because she was rich or beautiful. He admitted to himself those last two were very true, but there was more to her that he liked. It frustrated Mako to no end that he had what was most likely the perfect girlfriend and he couldn't stop thinking about another girl!

But Korra wasn't just another girl. She was his teammate, his friend, and the Avatar. Mako knew dating a teammate was a bad idea; he had even told Bolin that just the other day. Even with that knowledge Mako knew that Korra being the Avatar was one of the larger reasons he had tried to keep himself away from her emotionally. That, and Bolin's feelings for her, of course.

Being the Avatar was so different than being rich like Asami. Asami didn't belong to Tarrlok's task force. Asami didn't have to attend "yuan-bending" practice. Other than the fact that Asami could afford to take Mako to nice places on dates and help out the Fire Ferrets, she was a normal girl. Korra was anything but normal. How would the Avatar have time for someone like him? She'd barely been able to make time for the team! As the Avatar, Korra could never really be _his_. She belonged to the world, and had duties to its people.

Mako grunted, fully annoyed at himself. Korra liked him. _She_ liked him. By the spirits she thought they were _meant_ for each other! How was a guy supposed to ignore that? Mako could still barely believe that Korra returned his feelings for her, let alone that she might even like him more than he liked her. He had been such a jerk, a total idiot, when they had met. He thought he'd made every mistake possible, sure she'd resent him. What in the four nations had he done right to get the Avatar to like him?

Had he given up on the possibility that Korra might actually like him too early? Mako knew that wasn't true. Bolin deserved a chance with her first, and how could Mako say no to a wonderful girl like Asami to just wait around and hope Korra liked him and not his brother.

Asami. Mako needed to think about Asami. She was his girlfriend and he liked spending time with her. Asami had such beautiful and delicate features. The way her long black hair moved with her and in the wind was amazing. Asami was always cheerful, always smiling. She was like a breath of fresh air to Mako. And the way she smelled. Mako sighed. He enjoyed being close to Asami, to breathe in her scent and not feel like a creep for doing so. Asami smelled liked freshly washed linen that had been dried out in the sun, with a little engine grease layered underneath from being around her father's factory. It was such a light, airy and sunny scent, with subtle strength. It fit Asami perfectly.

She had a fantastic figure that all of her clothes, even the heavier ones she wore when Asami rode her moped, couldn't possibly hide. And the dress Asami had worn to the gala? Wow. Just, wow.

Mako was starting to relax now, and he grinned like a goofball at the ceiling. She was gorgeous in red. It was the perfect color for her. He delighted in the way it made her green eyes stand out. Asami was simply beautiful, stunning even.

Mako felt himself begin to grow hard. Asami was a classy dresser, and he adored that about her, but as a guy Mako still wanted to see more of her. He had been a little disappointed that Asami's gala dress had covered her shoulders. The dress Asami had worn on their first date had shown off her shoulders, and Mako thought they looked amazing. He had wanted to wrap his arm around her shoulders, to touch her bare skin, but that would have been too forward for a first date.

Mako began to touch himself through his shorts as he let his mind drift about thoughts regarding the gala. It had been a lot of fun that night, especially since Mako had really been able to introduce Asami to Bolin and Korra. Like Asami, Korra had looked fantastic that night. Mako loved seeing Korra's bare shoulders, and it seemed like Korra loved showing them off just as much. As simple as the dress Korra had worn to the gala was, it was a perfect fit for her. She made such a contrast to Asami .

_Shit._ Mako had hoped that he could keep his thoughts on Asami tonight. Of all nights Mako needed to stay focused on Asami. On his girlfriend. But as usual, Korra kept barging into his life. His thoughts rushed back to the night Korra confessed her feelings to him. His heart had skipped a beat when she had told him. And then he had lied. Mako had told Korra he didn't feel the same way about her.

He groaned in frustration as he went limp. All Mako had wanted to do was enjoy himself while thinking about Asami. But now all he could think about was Korra and why everything with her always went wrong. Everything he did with Asami was perfect. He didn't constantly slip up around her; he had even managed to prevent himself from being a total jerk to Asami when they first met. They didn't argue, and they didn't butt heads and try to one up each other like he and Korra did. Being with Asami was so much easier. He never had to fumble for lies and compliments to Asami.

Korra was as frustrating as she was beautiful. She challenged his self control so much. It had irritated him to no end when, that very night, Bolin asked Korra out. And she accepted! Just moments before, she had confessed to _him_, and she had the audacity to go out with his brother? And why, of all nights, had Bolin choosen right then to ask Korra out?

Mako flipped over on his stomach and punched his pillow with his fist. Bolin had so many previous chances to ask Korra out, but his brother had to choose that night. Why couldn't he have asked Korra out sooner? Then maybe Korra would be dating Bolin and Mako wouldn't be thinking about a woman he wasn't dating. It pissed Mako off even more that Korra would just confess, and then immediately accept an offer to go out with another guy when she had been turned down. The last thing Mako had wanted was for Bolin to get tangled into this mess Korra seemed determined to make. As much as it irritated Mako that his brother had asked out a girl that he liked too, he was still concerned with Bolin's feelings.

Mako had always been there to protect his little brother, and it turned out that love wasn't something Mako would be able to protect him from. The following night Mako had confronted Korra about her messing with Bolin's feelings just to get back at him for turning her down. And of course Korra just had to hit a nerve and accuse him of being jealous. So he had been a bit jealous, but he had been seriously concerned about Bolin.

Then Korra punched Mako in the gut. She had accused Mako of thinking about her whenever he was with Asami. And she had been right. Every date, anywhere they went together, Korra had always been in the back of Mako's mind. The night he and Asami went on a carriage ride through the park Mako had wished that it was Korra saying she felt safe with him. Just how did Korra know? Just how did she see through him and his lies?

Their game following that confrontation had been abysmal. Mako had not been able to concentrate because he was so mad, and clearly Korra couldn't concentrate either. _This_ was why it was bad to date a teammate. Thankfully, Bolin had come through to save the day and the Fire Ferrets had won their match. Everything would have been fine if Mako had been able to let things go. But no, Mako had to follow Korra out of the arena after they had changed out of their uniforms.

Mako rolled onto his back and sighed heavily. He just hadn't been able to live with his lie to Korra about liking her. And he just had to be stupid and tell Korra he really did like her. He had gone and confessed that while she drove him wolfbat-shit crazy he found her positively amazing.

Korra's reaction had been beyond Mako's expectations. He had tried to explain to the beautiful Avatar that even though he returned her feelings, he was confused about the feelings he had for her and Asami. Instead of letting him finish, Korra had kissed him. She kissed _him._ Korra had made the first move and had literally thrown herself at him.

Now Mako knew Asami had no chance of being the focus of his thoughts for the remainder of the night. His kiss with Korra was something Mako would never forget. He had been completely stunned at first, but his basic instincts gave in. Though their kiss had lasted only a few seconds, it had felt like an eternity. A blissful, heavenly eternity.

Korra's lips tasted like leechi juice. Mako hadn't been expecting Korra to taste so sweet, and it had thrilled him. His world could have ended right then and there and Mako would have been fine with that. Korra's kiss had been intense, passionate, and forceful. Exactly how she was on a daily basis. It had been wonderful and Mako hadn't wanted it to end.

Of course, it had ended, and things had only gotten worse. Mako was determined to not let his thoughts derail any further. He and Bolin had already dealt with the aftermath of his kissing Korra and Mako didn't need to rehash it tonight. What Mako wanted right now was to enjoy himself while thinking about the most amazing girl in all of Republic City and to get a restful night's sleep. The Fire Ferrets had made their way to the finals, and again it had been thanks to Korra.

Everything in Mako's world seemed to end up at Korra. Already he longed for another chance to kiss her. To be the one that made the first move in another kiss. To do to her what she had done to him. How surprised, how happy would Korra be if Mako cut her off and kissed her passionately?

Mako could see it in his mind. They would be back on the balcony at the arena where they shared their first kiss. It would be after they had trounced the Wolfbats in the final and won the championship. Korra would be talking excitedly, dancing around in sheer happiness. Mako would then grab Korra by the shoulders, gently shove her against one of the golden pillars of the balcony and kiss her. He would kiss her hard.

He groaned, now completely lost in his thoughts of Korra. Passion and lust filled his mind, and sent his blood rushing. Mako was becoming hard again.

In his thoughts Mako kept Korra pinned to the pillar. Not that she would be resisting him, of course. No, Korra would throw her arms around him and hold him tight. He grabbed onto her left leg and wrapped it around his hips. Mako thrust his hips against her, letting Korra feel how hard he was. He wanted her so badly, and he wanted her to know it.

Korra moaned against his lips when they pulled away to take a breath. She had that cute and adorable blush of hers written all over her face. Seeing Korra looking so sweet, so vulnerable and beautiful just made Mako want her even more. He wanted to hold her, to touch her, to never let Korra go ever again.

Korra looked up at him, her gorgeous blue eyes shimmering. She wanted him just as much. Knowing that made Mako's heart pound through his chest. There was a soft whisper of "Please," and Mako didn't know which of them had said it.

Mako's imagination skipped forward and he and Korra were in his bed. Mako rubbed his erection through the cloth of his shorts as he imagined that it was Korra touching him. In his mind they continued to kiss as they lay on the bed while Korra's hand ran up and down his covered member. Korra was wearing only her blue shirt and panties. Her parka and pants were in a messy pile on the floor, tangled with Mako's own clothing. He was more undressed than Korra, being only in his shorts, but he intended to change that little detail soon.

Korra was partially on top of Mako and in a swift motion he pushed her over so that now he was on top. He grinned confidently at her and Korra responded with that lovely blush of hers. Mako loved how strong and confident Korra was, but he loved even more that underneath all that she was still a woman. Her blush only increased his desire for her and Mako showed Korra by pressing his erection against her inner thigh.

Mako moaned softly as he touched himself in bed. He wished that Korra was actually in bed with him, but the beautiful figment of his imagination would have to do for now. Mako freed his aching erection from his shorts, and his hand glided up and down his shaft with increasing speed.

He returned to the dream that his body longed to be real. Mako tugged at the hem of Korra's shirt and slowly began to expose her abdomen. As much as he wanted to tear every piece of fabric off of the panting Avatar, Mako also wanted to make her feel good. He wanted Korra to never think of any man but him whenever her thoughts became erotic. He wanted Korra to know that Mako could satisfy her every need.

When enough of her skin had been exposed Mako bent his head down and began to leave soft kisses on Korra's lower abdomen. Korra let out a sweet moan as her breath hitched in her throat. The thought that Mako was the only one to touch Korra like this thrilled him. Inch by slow inch Mako pushed her shirt upwards with his mouth not far behind. Soon he reached the underside of her breasts which were still covered by her wrappings.

Mako went ahead and tugged her shirt the rest of the way off. Korra raised her arms to accommodate his wishes without objection. With his hands no longer occupied with her shirt they moved to Korra's covered breasts. He began to gently fondle her as Mako brought his lips to Korra's and kissed her tenderly. Korra moaned into his kiss and arched her back off of the bed. Mako took advantage of the opportunity and he began to free her breasts from their bondage.

He tossed the fabric onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. Korra turned her eyes away from Mako as her blush crept down to her chest. Without any hesitation Mako brought a nipple into his mouth while one of his hands caressed her other breast. The sound that came from Korra's throat sent shivers down his spine. Korra's hands were soon in his hair as Mako continued to tease her nipples with his tongue and fingers.

It was getting harder for Mako to control himself, both in his dream world and reality. His body needed Korra. Mako pulled away from worshipping her breasts and was pleased that Korra groaned in disappointment. She wouldn't feel let down for long; Mako wasn't finished. He moved down her body, kissing her abdomen again along the way. Then, finally, he reached her panties.

Mako gently kissed the inside of both her thighs before he tucked his fingers into the waistband of her panties. The moment he had been waiting for grew ever closer as Mako teased Korra by slowly taking her panties off of her lovely body. As her panties floated to the floor after being tossed away, Mako took the time to drink in every last inch of Korra's body. She was fit, gorgeous and beautiful. The definition of her muscles seemed to only add to her femininity; softness and strength in perfect balance.

Not inclined to keep Korra waiting, Mako delicately slipped a single finger between her folds. By the spirits, she was so wet. He smiled to himself and the grin grew as he heard Korra whimper in pleasure. Mako began to rub her clit with his finger. Korra writhed underneath him and her moans grew louder.

"Mako. I need you." Korra's voice was husky, her need was plain. Mako let out his own groan of desire. Who was he to deny the Avatar what she wanted? He wasted no time in removing his shorts and Mako didn't care where they ended up.

In his dream world Mako entered her warmth slowly. The thought alone nearly made Mako reach his orgasm. His hand pumped his hard throbbing member furiously now. Mako craved release but he also wanted to spend a few more moments with his fantasy.

Korra wrapped her arms tightly around him and held him to her. Her mouth was open and she was panting. With no word from Korra that she wanted him to wait, Mako began to thrust in and out of her. Korra gasped audibly. She felt so wonderful. She was warm, wet, and tight. So blessedly tight around his member. His pace quickened and the two benders were moaning in unison.

He kissed Korra passionately as they made love. She drove him crazy but it only made Mako want her more.

Mako felt the beginning of his orgasm peak. He could hold back no longer. Mako bit down on his lower lip to prevent himself from crying out loud as he came. As the last ripples of pleasure washed over him, Mako's mind was nothing but haze. He felt content for the first time in days. Now Mako could sleep, and Korra would be a welcomed sight in his dreams.


End file.
